Efek Afeksi
by fralthens
Summary: "Hah? Yang benar saja! Berpikir rasional, dong! Aku ini 'kan tidak membakar dan melelehkan besi!" "Git! Apa-apaan perkataanmu barusan! Kau mau menyindirku tentang aku yang tidak punya teman, ya! Sial!" —dan Alfred tetap berusaha membenarkan perkataannya tentang perasaannya pada Arthur. ;; re-uploaded. RnR?


Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz

Efek Afeksi © shriveled sheaves

-;-;-

**warning!** abal, _poetry and title sucks_, jelas OOC,_ human-name used_, gagal banget dah orz.

**a/n** potongan puisi(abal) yang rada nggombal sebelum paragraf cerita (yang di-**bold**, dicetak _miring_, dan ada tanda kutipnya itu loooh) itu merupakan kata-katanya Alfred ke Arthur. setelah tanda pisah (-;-;-) baru alinea tentang responnya si Arthur. sebenarnya Afred ngomongnya nggak puitis, cuma itu saya yang bikin jadi puisi. tapi inti kata-katanya sama aja kok OwO)b #ribetbanget

-;-;-

_enjoy!_

.

.

.

* * *

"_**kau bagaikan kembang**_

_**yang selalu membuat hatiku berbunga.**_**"**

-;-;-

Arthur yang mendengar perkataan Alfred barusan hanya pasang tampang datar. Alisnya berkerut, tanda ia merasa aneh.

"Jangan sok merayu, jijik tahu."

**JLEB!**

Sebuah panah-non-asmara _invisible_ langsung menusuk tepat di jantung Alfred yang kemudian mojok karena gombalannya ditolak super mentah.

* * *

"_**kau bagaikan matahari**_

_**yang membuat hidupku cerah dan indah.**_**"**

-;-;-

"Hah? Yang benar saja! Berpikir rasional, dong! Aku ini 'kan tidak membakar dan melelehkan besi!" Begitu jawab si pemuda alis tebal. "Oh! Jangan-jangan ada maksud tersirat bahwa kau ingin mengatakan aku ini pemarah dan berotak panas, seperti matahari?!"

"Bukan begitu, Artie..." Alfred menghela napas, "tapi nada bicaramu barusan memang membuktikan kau ini pemarah dan tidak ramah, ya.."

"_What_?!"

Akhirnya, kata-kata Alfred barusan sukses membuat Arthur uring-uringan dan berlanjut ke ocehan-ocehan yang tidak nyambung sama sekali. Hm, tujuan perkataan Alfred malah jadi terbalik, ya.

* * *

"_**kau bagaikan hamburger dan cola**_

_**yang aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya.**_**"**

-;-;-

"Jadi intinya, kau menyamakanku dengan benda-benda mati cepat basi seperti itu? _Bloody git_!"

—dan sekali lagi, Alfred hanya bisa pasrah.

* * *

"_**mungkin hanya menurutku saja**_

_**tapi kau lebih indah dari cakrawala fajar.**_**"**

-;-;-

Arthur diam. Kemudian ia memalingkan wajah dan berlalu meninggalkan Alfred. Tanpa menoleh pada Alfred ia berkata, "...yah, mungkin memang hanya menurutmu saja."

Dan tanpa sengaja, Alfred melihat semburat tipis di pipi Arthur. Alfred tersenyum kecil, akhirnya ia bisa agak berhasil melunakkan hatinya.

* * *

"_**kau bagai tanaman kaktus berduri**_

_**yang sukar kusentuh dan kudekati.**_**"**

-;-;-

"_Git_! Apa-apaan perkataanmu barusan! Kau mau menyindirku tentang aku yang tidak punya teman, ya?! Sial!"

"_What the_.. sungguh bukan begitu maksudku—oh, hei! Arthur, dengarkan aku dulu!"

Alfred 'merengek-rengek' mengejar Arthur, dan mereka mengoceh terus sepanjang jalan; sampai mungkin dikira tetangga sedang ada syuting drama Korea atau telenovela... atau malah film India. Ralat ding, yang terakhir terlalu berlebihan.

* * *

"_**namun aku ingin tahu apa jawabmu**_

_**tentang semua yang kulakukan **_

_**terhadap dirimu **_

_**selama ini, sampai detik ini.**_**"**

-;-;-

"Maksudnya?" Arthur menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan dulu, bahwa aku menyukaimu? Jadi aku ingin tahu juga apa jawabanmu," ujar Alfred.

Arthur memalingkan wajahnya, "...seharusnya 'kan, kau sudah tahu apa jawabanku..?"

Alfred tertegun. Ia terdiam dan menciptakan keheningan sejenak antara mereka berdua. Arthur sendiri masih menghadap ke arah lain, entah kenapa. Tunggu... maksud perkataan Arthur barusan?

"Apa jangan-jangan—" Alfred memutus kalimatnya sedetik, "—KAU MENERIMAKU?!" Lanjutnya dengan semangat membara. Dan seperti biasanya, bila ia sudah semangat suaranya akan menjadi teramat cempreng. Kasihan, cakep-cakep kok, cempreng.

"Ya bukanlah. Maksudku, jawabanku tetap sama seperti sebelumnya." Arthur gengsi, Alfred cengo. "Aku tetap ogah jadi kekasihmu."

—**JGERR!**

'_PHP!_' ringis Alfred dalam hati.

Fred, Fred... Arthur yang PHP atau kamunya yang kege-eran? Kedua hal tersebut cukup berbeda, lho.

* * *

"_**apa daya bila aku memang ditolak**_

_**serta tanpa diberi alasan jelas **_

_**namun bagiku tidak apa **_

_**sebab di hatiku hanya ada kau.**_**"**

-;-;-

"S—Se—Sebenarnya maumu itu apa, sih?!" Kali ini wajah Arthur memerah hebat. Ia jadi meledak-ledak karena malu, mungkin.

"Mauku? Kamu menerima perasaanku," jawab Alfred dengan wajah (sok) polos yang membuat Arthur tambah meledak.

"Bukaaaan! Dari kemarin-kemarin kau terus mengatakan hal manis padaku dan bahkan menyatakan suka padaku... itu aneh." Semburat merah yang terlukis di wajah Arthur masih belum hilang. Namun ekspresi wajahnya merengut, gusar.

"Apa tidak boleh?" Nada bicara Alfred terdengar tenang dibanding biasanya. "Jika kenyataannya aku memang menyukaimu, masa tidak boleh berkata seperti itu?"

"Bukan, tapi kata-katamu menjijikkan. Seperti kau sangat mencintaiku sejak dulu, padahal baru akhir-akhir ini kau dekat-dekat denganku."

"Memang iya kok, aku sudah tertarik padamu sejak dulu," aku Alfred dengan wajah tetap tenang—atau lebih tepatnya polos?

"Mana mu—"

"Itu benar. Tidak mungkin akhir-akhir ini aku berani mengekspresikan perasaanku langsung padamu, kalau tidak disarankan dan disemangati oleh seorang temanku. Ia bilang, aku harus jujur dengan perasaanku sendiri. Tapi aku sadar hubungan kita ini jelek. Karena itu aku ingin memperbaikinya dengan menjadi lebih dekat denganmu."

Arthur terhenyak. Tak menyangka Alfred berpikiran seperti itu. Diam-diam ia merasa terharu dengan kalimat akhir Alfred.

Melihat Arthur yang diam tak ada reaksi, Alfred kembali angkat bicara.

"Aih, mungkin kamu pikir aku mengatakan semua itu karena aku hanya sedang suka denganmu? Tentang menerimaku atau tidak, itu semua pilihanmu. Aku tidak akan memaksa. Meski kau—maupun orang lain menganggap yang kukatakan padamu beberapa hari terakhir ini hanya gombalan karena sedang sekedar suka, tapi aku menganggapnya sebagai bentuk apa yang kurasakan terhadapmu. Aku mengatakannya bukan hanya karena afeksi sesaat... tapi karena aku mencintaimu, Arthur." Alfred tersenyum lebar, sesudah ia mengungkapkan perasaannya panjang lebar.

Arthur masih diam, tidak banyak bicara. Ia sepertinya tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia memandang Alfred yang masih dengan senyum lebarnya—dan entah kenapa, di penglihatannya sekarang seperti ada cahaya terang, rumput-rumput bergoyang, bunga-bunga dan daun menari di sekitar mereka. Ahh... mungkin ini hanya halusinasinya saja? Tapi perasaan ini memang nyata.

Diam-diam dia juga merasa sayang pada mantan 'adik'nya yang sekarang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya. Maaf, barusan itu penghinaan.

Arthur menunduk dalam-dalam sehingga ekspresi wajahnya sekarang semakin tak dapat dilihat. Karena tingkahnya itu, Alfred jadi bingung dan agak takut.

"A—Arthur? Kau marah?"

"Bo—Bodoh..." Sementara Arthur masih menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedang memerah, malu.

"Eh?"

**GREP!**

...Tak ada angin tak ada hujan, tak disangka Arthur spontan mendekap erat Alfred. Alfred yang masih—sangat—kebingungan hanya bengong, tak banyak bergerak dari posisi semula. Ya, salah satu penyebabnya ia tak bisa bergerak karena pelukan erat Arthur, sih. Namun sesaat kemudian, ia tersenyum lega. Ia balas memeluk Arthur. Karena reaksi Alfred, si pemuda alis tebal tersenyum seraya membenamkan dirinya lebih dalam ke pelukannya. Hatinya terasa lebih tenang.

"_Thank you_, Al."

.

.

_**fin.**_

.

.

.

* * *

gilaaa ini abal bangeeet banget bangetaann.. orz orz orz #nangiskejer

maklumlah, ide ngawur ini didapat di minggu-minggu ujian, dan pas saya lagi keramas pula di kamar mandi. (?)

ah... pokoknya review sajalah! DX /wut /plak

**-regards,**

**vasha**


End file.
